Special Moment
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Hanya kisah endek tentang semua moment indah mereka. SuLay. HunHan. TaoRis. ChenMin. BaekYeol. KaiSoo. Dari lagu Into Your World dan What Is Love. Hope you like it. Enjoy. RnR.


**Special Moment**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)**

**Cast :: -**

**Pairings :: All Pairings**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, BL, etc.**

**Length :: One Shoot – Song Fict**

**.**

**Summary :: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang moment terbaik mereka ^_^**

**Disclaimer :: Aku hanya memiliki cerita dan plotnya saja…**

**.**

**Warning :: Typos, abal, gaje, kesalahan lain berserakan, bukan EYD yang benar, dll.**

**Harap maklum buat author yang gak jelas ini.**

**.**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO SILENT READERS!**

**DLDR~~!**

**.**

**Happy Reading :-D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing**

**I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream**

**You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying**

**Just once, I want to walk side by side with you**

**(EXO-K – Angel, Into Your World)**

**.**

"Hey, Suho!" Lay memanggil orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Semilir angin menemani mereka di sore hari yang cerah ini. Membuat semua rumput di sekelilingnya menari tertiup angin.

Suho, orang yang dipanggil menoleh. "Bisakah kau memanggil namjachingumu ini dengan sedikit mesra, eoh?" Katanya kesal.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama yang paling aku sukai, pabbo!" Lay mencoba membela diri, yah setidaknya begitu pikir Lay.

Suho menghela nafas. "Ne, arasseo. Jadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Lay menoleh melihat Suho dan memberinya senyuman manis, dan setelah itu Lay kembali menerawang keatas langit yang berwarna jingga. "Kau ingat sewaktu kita kecil?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Kau itu bawel dan pelupa, kau selalu saja menyuruhku mengikutimu, seperti guardian. Kau itu menyebalkan karena sering mengerjaiku. Aku kesal. Waktu sekolah, kau sering terlambat. Tapi, tetap saja aku selalu ingin disampingmu dan berjalan berdampingan denganmu." Suho bicara panjang lebar sambil wajahnya memandang Lay, sedikit smirk ia pamerkan meski Lay tak melihatnya.

Lay mendengus sebal. "Kau sedang membocorkan aib pacarmu sendiri, ya?" Katanya, mataya masih menatap keatas. Menatap kagum kepada semburat jingga yang menghiasi langit sore.

Suho membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput tebal itu. "Well, itulah dirimu." Jawabnya santai.

"Suho…"

"Mm?"

Lay menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia memulai pembicaraannya. "Aku ingin minta maaf. Sewaktu kecil aku begitu menyebalkan dan selalu mengklaim-mu sebagai pacarku pada semua teman di sekolah. Dan, aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sangat merasa bersalah saat aku mendadak harus pindah ke China." Ucapnya.

Tubuh Suho yang terbaring di rumput dengan nyaman sedikit terusik setelah gendang telinganya mendengar ucapan Lay. Suho sedikit tersenyum. "Masa kecil yang menyenangkan, bukan? Aku sangat suka ketika kau berkata dengan polosnya kalau aku hanyalah milikmu. Dan jujur, aku sangat sedih saat bertahun-tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu di tempat yang sama, disini. Sedikit aku berpikir, kalau kau hanyalah masa kecilku yang sangat indah. Tapi aku selalu berharap kalau saat aku sudah menjadi seorang guardian yang sesungguhnya, aku ingin selalu berjalan disampingmu untuk melindungimu lagi seperti saat kita kecil." Suho bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menyamakan duduknya dengan Lay.

"Aku kembali kesini, langsung ke tempat ini, karena aku selalu tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Perasaan yang sejak kecil aku rasakan. Perasaan aneh yang menusuk jika sudah memikirkan orang bernama Kim Junmyeon."

Suho masih setia memasang senyum angelicnya sambil mengikuti arah pandang Lay. "Itu obat kesedihanku. Aku bertemu denganmu lagi dan aku seperti terlahir kembali untuk selalu bersamamu. Menjadi namjachingumu yang sesungguhnya, bukan karena perkataan seorang anak kecil. Dan menjadi guardian yang selalu melindungimu kemanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun." Ucap SUho tenang.

Lay menoleh manatap senyuman angelic kekasihnya. Cup! Dengan gerak cepat Lay mencium pipi Suho sekilas.

"Dengar ya, Suho. Aku mencintaimu. Dan ini bukan karena ocehanku sebagai anak kecil lagi."

Subo terkekeh. "I Know! And, me too." Balasnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Lay lembut.

"Saranghae, Zhang Yixing…"

* * *

**To your world, taken by the soft wind**

**You asked me brightly, Where I came from to your side**

**And I told you that it was a secret**

**Wherever we walk together**

**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**

**(EXO-K – Angel, Into Your World)**

**.**

Luhan merapatkan jaketnya saat angin malam menusuk ke pori-pori kulitnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, jalanan utama Seoul masih sangat ramai walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Toko-toko pun masih ada sebagian yang buka.

Puk!

Seorang namja tinggi memakaikan syal pada leher Luhan dari belakang. Saat Luhan menoleh, ia mendapati namja itu sedang tersenyum manis. "Hallo!" Sapanya riang.

"Haa, kau lagi." Desah Luhan. Bukan karena ia bosan dengan kedatangan namja tinggi nan manis ini, tapi dikarenakan tidak pernah menyadari kedatangannya sedikitpun. Selalu begitu. Padahal sudah sebulan, sejak kedatangannya ke Korea, Luhan betemu dengan namja misterius ini. "Xie Xie."

Namja tinggi itu mengambil posisi disamping Luhan dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Ge, kau ini kecil, kurus, tapi berani sekali jalan-jalan sendirian di keramaian Seoul? Nanti diculik, lho…" Katanya seenaknya. Berniat menjahili, mungkin?

Luhan mendengus. "Hei, hei! Siapa yang kau katai kecil dan kurus, hm? Aku hanya sedang ingin berjalan diluar saja." Jawabnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku, ya? Kangen kan?"

"Ya! Menyebalkan." Luhan hanya bergumam sebal.

Namja tak dikenal itu diam sejenak, menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Luhan.

"Hei, namja misterius. Kau ini dari dunia fantasi berkekuatan angin super, ya? Aku sebal karena aku selalu tidak menyadari kedatanganmu. Kadang, kau datang bersamaan dengan semilir angin." Katanya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu terkekeh. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik.

Luhan menatapnya makin sebal. "Aku tidak akan bertanya kalau aku tidak sepenasaran ini."

"Haha, jangan terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi fantasi atau film dengan genre fantasi, Ge. Inilah akibatnya. Kau menjadi korban ke-fantasi-annya. Mana ada yang seperti itu disini?" Candanya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Luhan makin dibuat kesal jadinya. "Ne, ne. kau sudah mengataiku hal yang buruk hari ini. Jadi sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

"Manusia biasa."

"Asalmu?"

"Hmm, kurasa rahasia. Kau akan tau nanti." Katanya dengan senyum aneh.

"Kapan?" Luhan semakin penasaran dengan namja disampingnya itu.

"Saat kau menjadi namjachingu-ku." Jawabnya pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia merasakan ada sayap yang akan membawanya terbang tinggi saat orang aneh itu mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ia duga. Debaran jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa namamu. Mana mungkin aku mencintaimu dan menjadi namjachingumu?" Luhan bertanya dengan menatap punggung si namja aneh yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Karena kita sering berjalan bersama, maka akan muncul perasaan nantinya. Dan segala yang kita lewati, akan terasa indah seperti di surga." Katanya.

Luhan menunduk. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia memegang syal yang tadi dipakaikan namja itu. Hangat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sudah sangat malam. Kau juga harus segera kembali ke rumah, Luhan-ge." Katanya tanpa melihat Luhan.

"E-eh? Tapi, aku ingin tau sedikit saja tentangmu. Setidaknya namamu!"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang menatap mata Luhan. Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah syal yang dipakai Luhan. "Lihat saja disitu. Dan lusa, kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Luhan, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, memberi salam.

Luhan melihat syal yang dipakainya. Ia melihat ukiran nama di syal itu, huruf hangul yang sangat rapih. Oh Sehun.

Saat melihat kedepan, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun dengan pandangan matanya. Hanya sedikit angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Curang sekali kau, Oh Sehun. Hmm, oke. Sepertinya aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, namja misterius." Gumam Luhan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Luhan tersenyum.

* * *

**You are an eye-blinding entity compared to Michael**

**Who would Disobey you, I will not forgive it**

**Like the beginning when stepping into Eden**

**Believing you every day from the bottom of my heart**

**(EXO-K – Angel, Into Your World)**

.

"Hai, Kris-ge." Sapa seorang namja manis bermata seperti panda. "Seperti biasa, gege sangat tampan hari ini." Ucapnya senang.

"Kau sudah datang, Tao?" Tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk lucu. "Tentu saja, buktinya aku sedang dihadapan gege sekarang."

Kris terkekeh. "Kau ini lucu sekali, panda." Candanya. Tao hanya mengembungkan pipinya saat Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Panda'.

"Tao, aku menanam bunga baru." Seru Kris.

"Woah, bunga apa, ge? Yang mana?" Tanya Tao antusias.

Kris menunjuk salah satu pot berisi satu tangkai tanaman. "Disana. Itu bunga mawar matahari." Jawabnya.

Tao mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati pot berisi bunga baru yang baru saja ditanam Kris. "Aku akan menunggu bunga ini berbunga." Katanya senang.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Aku ingin tau, apa bunga ini bisa mengalahkan keindahan Kris-ge diamataku atau tidak." Jawabnya polos.

Kris terdiam, tapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum senang menatap Tao yang masih terus memandang bunga matahari itu.

"Ge, apa gege merawat bunga-bunga ini sendirian?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Dirumah sebesar ini?" Tao menatap Kris kaget. "Apa tidak ada petugas kebun yang membantu gege?"

Kris menggeleng. "Ini adalah tempatku. Aku yang membuatnya. Aku tidak ingin ada tangan lain yang menyentuh surgaku." Jawabnya santai.

Tao terdiam. "Lalu aku?" Tanyanya.

Kris mendekati Tao. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang menginjak surgaku ini. Kau bahkan berani mengataiku lebih manis, lebih tampan, lebih indah dari pada bunga-bunga yang aku tanam ini. Dasar nakal!" Kris tertawa.

"Gege, kau ini. Masa mengataiku nakal. Aku kan bukan anak kecil." Kesal Tao. "Dengar ya, gege. Aku serius loh. Kris gege itu lebih indah dari semua bunga yang gege tanam disini."

"Ne, aku tau. Kau sudah sering mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan kau, adalah orang pertama yang terbaik yang menginjak taman surgaku ini." Kris menyentuh hidung Tao dengan ujung telunjuknya. Saat itu juga, wajah Tao langsung berhiaskan semburat rona merah yang tanpa diundangpun sudah muncul di permukaan pipi Tao.

Kris yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum. "Kau lucu, panda." Candanya lagi.

Tao semakin dibuat kesal oleh Kris.

"Tao, mau membantuku?" Tanya Kris.

Tao menatap Kris. "Membantu apa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Rawat bunga matahari itu sampai berbunga. Jangan sampai layu atau mati."

Tao terdiam, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan senang sekali, ge. Aku akan melindungi dan merawat bunga ini. Akan aku hajar dengan wushu-ku siapa saja yang berani menyentuh bungaku. Gege tenang saja." Kata Tao semangat.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat Tao yang kekanakkan itu, namun menggemaskan baginya. "Datang setiap hari kesini, pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Tao."

Tao tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ge. Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu dan percaya padamu. Itu sudah otomatis dalam schedule-ku."

"Dan, berjanjilah. Untuk selalu percaya padaku. Saat bunga matahari itu sudah berbunga, kau adalah orang ter-special yang aku temui."

Tao mengangguk paham. Tao senang dengan ungkapan Kris.

* * *

**I always want to protect you**

**So that even the small things won't tire you out**

**I'm eternally love**

**As your guardian I will block the stiff wind**

**Even if people Turn their backs on you**

**On a tiring day, if I can wipe your tears**

**If I could become the person**

**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**

**(EXO-K – Angel, Into Your World)**

**.**

"Hei, aku punya coklat untukmu." Seru Chen. Tangannya memberikan sekotak coklat pada namjachingunya, Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap Chen tajam. "Tidak taukah kau kalau aku sudah gemuk? Lihat pipiku, orang semakin senang memanggilku 'Baozi'." Ucapnya. Wajahnya sangat lucu menurut Chen.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan coklat ini?" Tanya Chen. Ia membolak-balik coklat yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Dengan makan coklat aku akan bertambah gemuk." Jawab Xiumin. "Kau pabbo sekali."

Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Apa pelajaran di China seperti itu? Coklat dapat menaikkan berat badan, begitu?" Chen lebih terlihat seperti sedang bicara sendiri sekarang. Ia hanya memandang coklat yang dipegangnya, bukan Xiuminnya.

Xiumin mengangguk sedih.

Chen mendesah pelan. "Coklat itu penghilang stress. Coklat itu tanda sayang dan cinta. Coklat dapat mengekspresikan apapun. Coklat dapat merileks-kan otak. Coklat juga sehat, kok." Dahinya berkerut.

"Tapi kalau aku memakan coklat lagi, aku akan sangat sama seperti Baozi." Kata Xiumin lagi, sedih.

"Lalu kenapa? Toh, Xiumin itu milikku. Aku suka Xiumin yang apa adanya. Kalau orang memanggilmu Baozi, kenapa? Aku juga disebut si Muka Kotak." Chen sedikit bercanda, ia tertawa.

"Tapi aku malu saat aku berjalan denganmu. Aku akan dikatakan Xiumin Baozi saat disampingmu. Aku malu, Chen!"

"Hey~ kau galau hanya karena ini. Kau adalah milikku. Kau itu Xiumin-ku. Apapun yang dikatakan orang, mau itu Baozi atau Bakpao, itu tidak penting. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, karena kau juga menerimaku apa adanya. Aku yang akan melindungimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku akan menghapus air matamu saat kau menangis. Aku tidak malu saat aku berjalan denganmu, malah aku bangga bisa berjalan bergandengan denganmu. Kemampuan rap dan dance namjachinguku ini diatas rata-rata. Kau tau itu?" Omel Chen.

Xiumin hanya menatap Chen. Ia tidak menyangka Chen bisa cerewet dan bicara sepanjang itu. Ia menatap Chen kagum. "Waaahh, daebak! Chennie bisa berkata sepanjang dan sebanyak itu." Xiumin lupa akan kesedihannya sendiri, ia malah bertepuk tangan heboh.

Chen cengo melihat Xiumin, tapi ia bersyukur kalau Xiumin tidak lagi memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan coklatnya. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongdae…" Teriak Xiumin senang sambil menggapai kotak coklat yang dipegang Chen.

Chen tersenyum. Inilah Xiuminnya. Inilah namjachingunya.

* * *

**I, who has fallen in love with no other place to go back**

**My wings have been taken away oh no**

**Even though I lost my everlasting life**

**The reason to my happiness is because you are my eternity - Eternally love**

**(EXO-K – Angel, Into Your World)**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap layar laptopnya yang sedang memuat wajah namjachingu-nya, Park Chanyeol. Mereka sedang melakukan Video Call. "Paek Chanyeol! Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Orang diseberang sana tertawa keras. "Yo, wazzup~ Baekki. Kau merindukanku?" Godanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebal. "Ne, aku rindu padamu, Happy Virus! Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanyanya lagi. Masih pada pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm, sekitar sebulan lagi. Tunggu aku, ne?"

Baekhyun diam sambil masih menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Chayeol heran dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun. Biasanya Baekhyun akan heboh jika sudah melakukan video call.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tergoda oleh gadis Jepang dan memiliki pacar disana? Kenapa harus sebulan lagi."

Oops, Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol ternyata. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "What? Jadi kau benar-benar merindukanku, ya? Tunggu aku pulang ya kalau begitu, chagiya…" Goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Menjijikkan!" Sahut Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagiya'.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi selain dirimu. Aku nanti akan pulang ke Korea, dan itu untukmu, untuk mencintaimu dengan sempurna. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mencintai siapapun, karena sayap cintaku sudah kau ambil. Sekarang itu, alasan aku menjadi sangat bahagia adalah karena kau keabadian hidupku." Kata Chanyeol dari seberang.

"Kau bisa romantis juga, tiang listrik." Seru Baekhyun jahil. Ia sangat senang saat Chanyeol berkata romantis seperti itu.

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu, pangeran eyeliner!"

"Ya! Dasar om-om mesum!"

"Aegyo aneh!"

"Happy Virus!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka terdiam saling tatap dan akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin kembali ke Korea dan menyentuh tanganmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Segeralah kembali, aku akan menunggumu disini." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan secepatnya ke Korea, Baekkie…"

* * *

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan sedang berjalan dengan santai di pinggiran jalan utama Seoul. Ia menenteng tas sport di bahu kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bola basket. Ia mengenakan celana jeans panjang dipadukan dengan kaos tipis putih yang dibalut dengan kemeja berwarna merah denga sedikit corak hitam. Semua kancing kemejanya dibuka. Terkesan sangat cool dan manly. Namja tampan ini bernama Kim Jongin. Atau singkatnya, Kai.

Earphone terpasang dikedua telinganya. Kemudian ia berbicara sendiri.

"Aku sudah dekat."

"…"

"Arasseo. Tapi aku ingin dibuatkan makanan."

"…"

"Siap, Kyungsoo hyung."

"…"

"Eh? Aku akan segera kesana."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Sambungan telponnya terputus. Ternyata, Kai sedang menelpon, bukan mendengarkan music lewat earphone-nya itu.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kai saat ia sudah sampai di depang gerbang sebuah rumah.

Seseorang berperawakan kecil dan bermata bulat keluar dari rumah itu dengan senyum manis. "Akhirnya kau datang." Katanya. "Ayo masuk. Aku sudah buat makanan untukmu."

Kai tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah namja itu. Kai menyimpan tas dan bola basket yang tadi dipegangnya di sebuah kursi didalam rumah itu. Earphone yang menempel dikedua telinganya dilepas, dan sekaligus meletakkan handphonenya di meja ruang tamu. Ia mengikuti orang itu ke dapur.

"Kyungsoo hyung masak apa? Wangi sekali." Kata Kai. Ia sudah duduk di meja makan, menatap dua menu makanan yang baru saja dimasak oleh orang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Itu Kimchi dan teriyaki. Makanlah yang banyak, sehabis basket itu harus makan banyak untuk mengganti energi yang terkuras." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan nasi ke piring Kai. "Dan harus pakai nasi." Perintahnya.

Kai tersenyum dengan perhatian Kyungsoo yang berlebihan. "Aku mengerti, hyung. Gomawo." Ucap Kai. Ia meneguk air putih yang sudah disediakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang makan dengan lahap.

"Tidak makan, hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "AKu sudah makan." Jawabnya.

Kai mengangguk. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Pinta Kai disela makannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kau tampan." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau hyung aku itu sangat tampan."

Kai selesai dengan makannya. Ia kembali meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja makan itu. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang membereskan wadah kotor dan memindahkannya ke westafel. "Kau duduk saja dulu di ruang TV, Kai. Aku akan membawakan buah dan jus untukmu." Suruh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah."Kai menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang TV. Ia duduk dengan santai di sofa yang ada disana.

Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dingin, satu keranjang buah-buahan, dan satu toples kue kering. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa di samping Kai, setelah meletakkan semua makanan itu di meja di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia melihat tubuh Kai yang bersandar di sofa empuk itu.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terlalu, hyung. Aku tadi hanya sedikit kelaparan saja, hehe." Kai menunjukkan ekspresi aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu cobalah ini, aku membuatnya sebagai percobaan. Kue ini rasanya manis." Tawar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan satu potong kue kering pada Kai.

Kai memakan kue itu dan terdiam sejenak.

"Wae? Tidak enak, ya? Ahh~ sudah kuduga." Desah Kyungsoo sedih. "Maaf ya, Kai…"

Kai tersenyum. "Aku bahkan belum bicara, hyung. Ini enak. Sangat enak. Sangat manis, seperti yang membuatnya." Ucapnya.

Dan itu sukses membuat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat. "Jeongmal?" Tanyanya.

Kai mengangguk pasti sambil mengambil satu kue lagi dan dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Ahh~ untung saja Kai menyukainya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan Kyungsoo juga memakan beberapa potong buah apel yang sebelumnya sudah dikupas oleh Kyungsoo.

Merasa sangat lelah dan kenyang tentunya, Kai dengan seenaknya merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Ia menyamankan posisinya disana. Kyungsoo kaget dengan gerakan Kai itu. Ia membulatkan lagi volume matanya.

"Aku capek hyung. Basket itu menguras tenaga." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo mengerti. Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam Kai sambil megelap keringat yang mengucur di pelipis Kai dan yang membuat rambutnya basah. "Aku mengerti." Katanya.

"Setiap aku berdua denganmu, waktu begitu terasa sangat cepat. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin memperlambat waktu, agar aku bisa terus bersamamu seperti ini, hyung." Ucap Kai. Matanya terpejam, merasakan nyamannya saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo, orang yang paling dia cintai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sangat sempurna dimataku. Dan aku beruntung kalau kau adalah milikku. Aku, ingin terus bersamamu. Saranghae…" Kata Kai lagi. Matanya masih terus terpejam.

Kyungsoo masih setia dengan senyumannya. Dengan sabar, tangan kirinya mengelus surai hitam Kai, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kai yang tergeletak ke samping. "Nado, Kai-ah." Balas Kyungsoo.

'_Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji_

_Nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juingong_

_Nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom_

_Nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom_

_Non nege wanbyok_

_Sangsanghebwasso_

_Hamkkeramyon ottolkka Yeah_

_Nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe_

_Oh baby'_

Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut. Kai, yang memang lelah dan mengantuk akhirnya tertidur di atas sofa di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Kai yang sangat lucu. Tidak dipungkiri kalau ia juga khawatir melihat wajah Kai yang tampak sangat lelah. Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mengecup kening Kai sebelum ia bergumam, "Terimakasih, Kai-ah. Sudah mencintaiku dan membuat harikku menjadi semakin ramai. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Saranghae…" Bisiknya ditelinga Kai.

Aku ingin tetap seperti ini…

.

**A long day feels like as if it was only a second**

**Everyday seems like a story that was written for you**

**This scene is a romantic love story, the next scene is an action movie main male character**

**I act as the only hero in your heart**

**(You're so perfect) I suddenly anticipate walking towards the future with you**

**Don't hide love, hold onto happiness, as long as you can be honest**

**(EXO-K – What Is Love)**

.

.

.

xXxXxXxXx

.

.

.

End!

.

Yaaa, gaje sekali. Maaf ya, readers-deul kalau jelek T_T


End file.
